Behemoth
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build & Repair Times Effective Behemot Levels vs Turret Related Missions History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Behemoth's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Behemoth received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Behemoth received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Behemoth received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of''' Jan 08, 2014. *The Behemoth received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of''' Oct 30, 2013. *The Behemoth was introduced to the '''Gear Store in the Game Update of Oct 17, 2013 *The Behemoth received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of''' Aug 14, 2013. *The Behemoth received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level in the Game Update of''' May 30, 2013. *The Behemoth received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 10 in the Game Update of''' Feb 13, 2013. *The Behemoth was introduced as a Prize for completing 'Advanced Mission #3 '''in the 'Game Update of Dec 19, 2012 Additional Information *The Behemoth is earned through the completion of the Advanced Mission #3 : Destroy 30 Sickle Syndicate Level 40 Rogue Bases. *In order to unlock the Behemoth the player must first complete two previous Advanced Missions: Unlock the Colossus ( Destroy 1 Sickle Syndicate ) 'and the 'Havoc ( Destroy 15 Sickle Syndicate ). *The Behemoth travels the width of the World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 9m 10s giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 0.9 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *The level 9-10 Behemoth is capable of withstanding 3 shots from a Plasma Turret 'before being destroyed. *Behemoths are very vulnerable against Bullets and Hellfire type attacks, but are highly resilient against Explosive attacks such as from the 'Mortar Turret. *The Behemoth made a one time "Guest" appearance in the Event Shop during Operation: Iron Lord. *Appears to be an over sized version of the SU-100 Tank Destroyer. However the SU-100 did not have a large caliber weapon and as such the gun are similar to the 305 mm Short Howitzer Type7. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 39 & 39.v2'' In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 10/16/13 ) - Introducing Medals ( Official ) - 'Introduction of the Behemoth in the Gear Store . *Wikipedia - 'SU-100 - Behemoth In Real Life Animated Photo Behemoth gif.gif|360 deg view Behemoth vs mega tank.gif|Behemoths vs Mega Tanks Behemoth vs mortar turret.gif|Behemoths vs Mortar Turret Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Behemoth-GearStoreInfo.png|Gear Store Info Behemoth-GearStoreDescription.png|Gear Store Description AdvancedMissions-StartMessage.png|Advanced Missions - Mission 3 Prize Behemeth-LittleMissionBar(Animated).gif|Mission Box Bar GameUpdate 08-06-2014.png|Game Update: Aug 6th, 2014 - Veteran Level 6 GameUpdate 04-02-2014.png|Game Update: Apr 2nd, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 Behemoth-Lv01-WF-10-Repair.jpg|Level 1 Repair Information with a Level 10 War Factory Behemoth l.png|Facebook Announcement Behemoth-Big.png|Larger Pic Behemoth-Lv01(WF-Lv10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Behemoth-Lv03(WF-10).png|Level 3 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Behemoth-Lv04(WF-10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Behemoth-Lv10(WF-Lv10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Behemoth-Lv15(WF-Lv10).png|Level 15 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation Veteran Level 5 Category:Land Vehicle Category:Tank Category:Ground Unit Category:Unit Category:Advance Mission Prize Category:Gear Store Unit Category:A to Z